Onsen caliente
by Chia Moon
Summary: Taichi y Sora van de vacaciones a un Onsen en épocas que no son y cuando no es llamativo para la juventud. Sora, equivocadamente, entrara en la puerta erronea...


Cumpliendo retillo de **Genee** de nuevo =D. Aviso que odio como quedó xD Para no variar.

* * *

 **Su reto fue siguiente, expuesto en el foro _Proyecto 1-8_ :**

Sora y Taichi. Aguas termales. Taichi papasito. Sora sonrojada. Mucha piel morena, vapor, cabellos mojados. Escena perdida de los dos en yukata. Sensualidad (como el Taiora lo es de por sí). Posada de vacaciones en un onsen (porque en el agua no. No pueden), coqueteo, narración ligera, hot, pero no explicita de... *inserte voz de Pitbull" "Ya tu sabe".

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

 **Título:** Onsen caliente.

 **Pareja:** Taiora.

 **Género:** Romance / humor.

 **Ranking:** T/M (Creo que no pude con T, sorry uxu)

 **Advertencias:** OOC, IC, Sensualidad, Lemon. Nada explícito.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

º **Onsen caliente** º

 _Un viaje especial, donde te lleve tu amado._

 _Un viaje donde seas la reina._

 _Un viaje donde perder el sentido es maravilloso._

* * *

Cuando Sora cerró la puerta tras ella casi se choca contra su hombro. Ambos dieron un brinco y se miraron alerta. Taichi alargó una mano con intenciones de tocarla, pero la detuvo en el aire.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí— asintió escondiendo un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja.

Preocupada, miró a su alrededor.

Los pasillos del onsen estaban vacíos. Ellos dos eran los únicos ocupantes del lugar en esos días donde la gente prefería ir de vacaciones a lugares más exóticos que tradicionales. Casi podía sentirse como un evento de escondidas. Excitante y misterioso.

Taichi y ella eran de irse a escapadas menos inesperadas. Una pareja extraña, como la catalogaba Mimi. Aunque Sora sopesaba que su relación era más normal que la mermelada, Yamato y ella.

Desechó la imagen mental de su recuerdo y miró hacia él.

Tan alto y apuesto en yukata. Sora había visto muchas facetas de Taichi desde que comenzara su relación. Pero ahora no tenía más que una visión clara de _un hombre_. Sus espaldas eran anchas. Sus brazos fuertes. Sus caderas en ajuste a la anchura de sus hombros. Su cuello más ancho. Su rostro masculino.

—¿Vamos?

Y esa sonrisa cubierta por los apetecibles labios…

Asintió al ver que la miraba con dudas y avanzó hasta su destino hombro con hombro.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a las puertas correctas para su sexo. Taichi entró tras acordar en qué momento salir.

—Señorita.

Antes de si quisiera abrir la puerta, una de las trabajadoras la interceptó. Se inclinó respetuosamente y le ofreció un cestillo.

—Disculpe. Es que en los baños de mujeres todavía no hemos preparado los cajones. Use esto.

Sora sonrió y aceptó el cesto.

—Muchas gracias.

Y se volvió para entrar.

La mujer se quedó mirando la escena, sonrojándose, se apretó las mejillas y salió corriendo mientras soltaba murmullos a diestro y siniestro.

—

.

Miró a su alrededor, viendo los cestillos en sus casilleros. Se preguntó si la mujer la había engañado, pero no estaba por la labor de preocuparse de más. Metió su ropa correctamente doblada y cubrió su cuerpo con la toalla. Podía estar sola, pero igualmente, las costumbres eran las costumbres.

Abrió la puerta y el vapor enseguida la golpeó. Aún así, se dejó llevar por la sensación húmeda y cerró tras ella. En su mente, se instaló alguna de esas canciones que tan solo aparecen cuando estas a punto de bañarte. No recordaba donde la había escuchado. Tampoco importaba.

Metió un pie y suspiró.

Lentamente, terminó por adentrarse, dejándose llevar por la agradable sensación del abrazo del agua caliente. Pero antes de sentarse, algo llamó su atención. Se apretó la toalla contra sí misma intentando ver a través del vapor.

Empezó a ver la figura lentamente, moverse hacia delante, escuchándose el sonido del agua. Sora avanzó un poco, dudosa. Se suponía que debía de estar sola en esa parte del baño.

Hasta que la perfiló mejor.

Moreno. Cabellos revueltos pese a la humedad. Sora sintió que el aliento se le atoraba en la garganta.

Taichi.

El chico no pareció ser consciente de que ella estaba ahí. Continuó avanzando hasta detenerse en el lugar más hondo, con el agua cubriendo apenas sus nalgas. Goteando pequeñas gotitas por su espalda y hombros. Le vio mojarse las manos y pasárselas por los cabellos.

Jodidamente. Sexy.

Taichi levantó la cabeza hacia las estrellas y entrecerró los ojos. Ella se movió levemente y el sonido del agua pareció alertarle, pues se giró para poder verla. Tardó en reconocerla gracias al vapor.

Sora cogió aire por la nariz, sintiendo su cuerpo bombear. Si Taichi era hermoso de espaldas, con su torno al desnudo, las pequeñas gotas resbalando por su musculatura, perdiéndose en la forma marcada de su ingle, era todavía más erótico.

—¿Sora? — exclamó—. ¿Qué haces aquí? — Dio unos pasos hacia ella, que levantó las manos para detenerlo, dudando que su corazón pudiera admitir mucho más sin estallar.

—¡Es… espera! Me equivoqué de baño. La chica de recepción me detuvo y equivoqué las puertas. Terminé entrando aquí sin querer.

—Vale, pero…

Volvió a intentar avanzar. Ella retrocedió y le dio la espalda, abrazándose a sí misma. Maldiciéndose por sentirse como una condenada mojigata virgen que, en realidad, no era. Desde luego, pensar en las veces que había tenido dentro suya no ayudó en ese momento.

Su cuerpo parecía calentarse demasiado al recuerdo.

Taichi había llegado hasta su altura y posó las manos sobre sus hombros hasta que se desviaron para estrecharla entre sus brazos.

—Voy a pensar malvadamente, porque tengo ganas ahora mismo de hacerte muchas cosas, Sora.

—¿Qué dices? — farfulló avergonzada. El volcán en su vientre apunto de estallar—. No ves nada para…

—Te veo por completo en trasero.

Se llevó la mano al lugar, avergonzada y la retiró cuando sintió chocar contra su cadera y la forma en que la pegó contra ella. Sora suspiró entre dientes.

—Taichi— regañó.

Él apoyó la mejilla en su hombro, besando su cuello distraídamente.

—En realidad no hago nada malo. Tú entraste hasta aquí. Me enseñas el trasero y uno no es de piedra exactamente cuando se trata de su chica.

Sintiendo el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, notó el sexo masculino despertar contra sus nalgas. Por un instante, pensó en dejarse llevar por la pasión, disfrutar del momento. Pero su raciocinio siempre estaba ahí.

—Tai…

Levantó un brazo hasta atrapar sus cabellos, cayendo en su rostro, aumentando su atractivo. Metió los dedos entre las hebras. Sus manos se dispararon hasta su vientre y subieron hasta atrapar sus senos. Sora soltó un grito de sorpresa.

—Vamos al dormitorio— susurró contra su oreja.

Él gruñó como respuesta y con gesto doloroso, la soltó. Sus ojos fijos en su trasero.

Vestirse de nuevo, con su novio excitado claramente, con la torpeza de la excitación postergada, estaba siendo un sinfín de sacarle carcajadas. Taichi la miraba con la excitación en sus ojos y la promesa de hacerla gritar y reír de otro modo.

Nada más llegar a la habitación, cayó nuevamente en sus brazos. Con su risa en su garganta y las cosquillas en sus dedos y su cintura.

Sora se retorció bajo él en carcajadas, escapando de sus labios hasta caer sentada en la cama. Taichi la miró desde su puesto, sin moverse. Sus cejas se movieron de arriba abajo insinuante y llevó las manos hasta su obi.

Sora arqueó una ceja interrogativamente. Él meneó las caderas y tiró de la prenda hasta que se abrió. Sora soltó una risotada de nuevo. La prenda cayó al suelo. Él se bajó el yukata por los hombros y optó por una pose sexy, demasiado femenina, que hizo que la pelirroja apenas pudiera contenerse más. Se tumbó hacia atrás, apretándose la barriga.

Él corrió hasta ella, poniéndose en cima, mirándola fijamente. A Sora le costó contener más las risas, ni siquiera cuando sus labios amortiguaron los sonidos o sus dientes se adueñaron de ellos.

—Eres increíble, Tai— susurró.

Él la sujetó de las muñecas, colocándolas por encima de su cabeza. Pegó sus caderas con un vaivén sensual y le besó la punta de la nariz.

—Por eso me amas— ronroneó.

Volvió a reír y le besó. Sus narices se besaron. Sus ojos se besaron. Todo aquello iba más allá de su propia piel.

Sus besos abandonaron su boca para perderse en su cuello. Sus dedos se cerraron en torno a los masculinos y se arqueó bajo él.

Suspiró y tiró de sus brazos.

—Tai, quiero… tocarte.

—Lo sé. Yo también.

Le sujetó las muñecas con una sola mano y descendió sus dedos lentamente por su garganta, bajando hasta su propio obi. Sora sintió la tela aflojarse y como su boca acallaba sus protestas para soltarle un gruñido excitante como respuesta.

Sus dedos acariciando su vientre mientras apartaba lentamente la tela. Sus senos quedaron al descubierto y con ternura, él acarició con los nudillos las formas rosadas. Sora suspiró con la electricidad recorriéndole cada punta de su ser. Su cuerpo. Así era. Condenadamente sensible a él.

Le besó la yugular y al incorporarse para poder apartar todas las ropas, Sora sintió que sus manos continuaban maniatadas. Taichi le sonrió y la observó desde su posición.

—Preciosa.

Sintió como las mejillas le ardían todavía más si podía. Intentó liberarse pero él la retuvo.

—Deja que te mime, anda.

—Tocarte es un mimo— debatió.

—Es un mimo para mí— zanjó.

Y se metió un seno en la boca.

Sora no estaba segura tiempo después, de cuánto tiempo estuvo de ese modo. Retorciéndose, estremeciéndose tantas veces y logrando dos orgasmos solo con su boca. Taichi levantaba la cabeza justo de su sexo en ese momento. Con los cabellos revueltos, los ojos brillantes y los labios brillantes de ella.

Sora le miró con el placer de la sensación todavía cosquilleándole en cada parte de su cuerpo. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Él la atrapó entre sus dedos mientras, lamiéndose los labios, bajaba la cabeza para besarla.

Retrocedió, quedándose de rodillas sobre el suelo y tiró de ella hasta que, sus sexos encajaron.

Siempre le había parecido completamente diferente su entrada. Su llegada a ella. Con el cuerpo sensible por las sensaciones vividas, recibirle fue como un tremendo torrente de emociones recorriéndola desde su interior hasta su cabeza.

No estaba segura de cómo, pero perdió por completamente el sentido.

Recordaba escuchar, gemir, mirándole suplicante mientras sus manos por su cuerpo y sus caderas se movían contra ella. Mientras su cuerpo sudaba contra él. Mientras su unión era tan imposible que estallaba en la más profunda oscuridad del orgasmo más vivido de su vida.

—

.

Sora despertó entre sus brazos, con el cuerpo latiéndole y las ingles tirantes. Le miró en la oscuridad. Dormido, con un brazo protectoramente sobre sus hombros y otro en su cadera. Una pierna entre las de ellas.

Supo que era el lugar perfecto.

—Tonto— murmuró abochornada—. Eres capaz hasta de hacerme perder el sentido Y eso no se vale.

Algún día. Quizás uno en el que fueran de acampada, ella tomaría venganza. SI él era capaz de hacer eso con su cuerpo. Ella también lo lograría.

—Te amo.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Y esto fue lo que quedó... me morí de risa, he de decir, mientras escribía a Taichi y su... modo seductor de desnudarse.

 **28 de febrero del 2016.**


End file.
